This invention relates to a clamping system particularly, but not exclusively, for releasably clamping a power drive unit to a golf trolley, or golf cart (hereafter referred to as a golf trolley).
In our co-pending GB Patent Application 0022666.2 (=U.S. Ser. No. 29/132,251) is described a power drive unit for attachment by the user to a golf trolley, to render motorized and otherwise manually operable trolley.
For purposes of attachment to a golf trolley the unit incorporates a shallow xe2x80x98Vxe2x80x99-shaped clamping plate with, at each end of the clamping plate, two manually operable clamping screws, with an element of the golf trolley located and clamped between the clamp plate and a top plate of a yoke of the attachment.
It is frequently necessary to release the power unit from the golf trolley eg for loading into the boot of a car, with re-attachment at a golf course. In detail re-attachment involves removing at least one of the two clamping screws and at least releasing the other whereby an element of the trolley may be manoeuvred between the clamp plate and the yoke, the removed screw inserted into its tapped hole, and both screws tightened, and some golfers find this an awkward operation.
A basic object of the invention is the provision of an improved clamping system.
According to the present invention there is provided a clamping system for releasably clamping a first component, such as a golf trolley, to a second component, such as a power drive unit comprising
(i) a clamping unit adapted in use to be permanently secured to the first component and comprising a clamping plate and a mounting plate, the latter having an outer face, and an inner, clamping face the arrangement being such that an element of the first component eg a golf trolley may be located between the clamping face of the mounting plate and an opposed face of the clamping plate and then be clamped therebetween by tightening of manually operable screw means;
(ii) a first formation provided on the outer face of the mounting plate;
(iii) a second formation provided on a portion of the second component, such as a top plate of a yoke of a power drive unit, with the first and second formations providing for screwless, sliding interengagement therebetween, with
(iv) a locking or latching means manually displaceable between an operative position in which inadvertent disengagement of the formations is prevented, and a release position, in which release is permitted.
The clamping system of the invention provides for the once only attachment of the clamping unit to one component eg the golf trolley. As only two plates, which can be of relatively small size, and two screws are involved, attachment is relatively straightforward, and it is intended that the clamping unit, remains permanently attached to the golf trolley.
Attachment of the second component eg the power unit, to the first component eg the golf trolley, is effected in a screwless manner simply by presenting the formations in suitable juxtaposition, and sliding them into mutual engagement, after which the latching means is moved to its latching position. The reverse of this procedure is followed to effect detachment eg to separate the golf trolley and the power unit, prior to loading the trolley and the power unit separately eg into a car boot or trunk.
The clamping plate and the mounting plate are of sheet metal.
The clamping plate is of shallow xe2x80x98Vxe2x80x99 configuration.
The mounting plate is planar.
The mounting plate carries two spaced apart threaded studs, each adapted to pass through a plane hole of the clamping plate, for the fitment of a clamping nut onto the exposed screw end, for suitable tightening to effect clamping of the clamping unit to the golf trolley.
The clamping face of the clamping plate is provided with a friction increasing and/or resilient coating eg of rubber or synthetic plastics material.
The formations are so profiled to provide for male/female engagement.
The formations are dovetail formation.
The formations are a xe2x80x98Vxe2x80x99 male to engage a xe2x80x98Vxe2x80x99 recess with dovetailed side edges.
The xe2x80x98Vxe2x80x99-recess is defined by two suitably spaced apart blocks.
The blocks are secured by screws to the outer surface of the clamping plate.
The formations are of synthetic plastics material.
The locking or latching means comprises a transversely moveable pin slidably passing through a support hole in one formation eg the female formation, and adapted to engage behind the inserted male formation.